Talk:Homo sapiens
Minor Edit For the number of toes and fingers, should we change them to ten? DegradingSeeker (talk) 22:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Subspecies Relating discussion can be found from Category talk:Humans#Purpose?. Is this page for Homo Sapiens Sapiens or general page for all Homo Sapiens including subspecies? -- Mrkermit (talk) 06:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :I changed the name Homo Sapiens Sapiens to just Homo Sapiens. Page is written to include all Homo Sapiens sub-species as well. --Mrkermit (talk) 00:32, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::In fact, it seems that the only humans to really be a subspecies are the mutants, the other being separated way earlier. But many authors use the word subspecies anyway, especially for Inhumans. So things like "Homo sapiens mermanus" is maybe mistakes. We really need to work on those species, find refs, etc.Undoniel (talk) 07:30, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::By definition, subspecies are species capable of interbreeding so that would make Homo mermanus to subspecies Homo sapiens mermanus. Handbooks usually refer Atlanteans just Homo mermanus but I don't believe they have given much thought about taxonomic hierarchy. Of course distinction between species and subspecies is sometimes quite muddy in the real world too. There's no complete consensus about Neanderthals being different species from Human sapiens. I think that we need a separate page for Homo sapiens sapiens with redirect from Humans or we could make Humans page to represent Homo sapiens sapiens. Race template should be moved to that page and removed from Homo sapiens page. -Mrkermit (talk) 13:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::To categories that would mean that we categorize Homo sapiens sapiens to Category:Humans and that category and other subspecies are subcategories of Category:Homo sapiens. Category Genus Homo would have subcategories of Homo sapiens and Homo neanderthalensis and possible other species of Homo. -Mrkermit (talk) 13:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Your definition of species and subspecies lack a few things: * In the first way of seeing it, the hybrids have to be fertile to consider the species to be the same, but while Namor is really good at procreating, Namora was sterile. * Even between species clearly separated, fertile hybrids can occur (especially among plants, crazy things you see in biology). * Marvel seems to be way more flexible. (without mentioning the crazy things gods do) * A thing sure, Eternal and Deviant started from Neanderthals (in (in-continuity) showing the Celestials coming), as well as humans (carrying mutant genes). I read somewhere that Inhumans (who were also taken from Neanderthals) are in fact Eternals as a base. (references ? no there wasn't). As far, Inhumans consider themselves Inhomo supremis (yep, that's a stupid name, but going even outside of the Homo genus). * For the Homo mermanus (Atlanteans and Lemurians), maybe in , when Namor goes to see Xavier. Concerning the mutants, it has been stated that they were humans some times I think. So in the end, we need references, including for the names of the species. Where do they come from ? Undoniel (talk) 14:10, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :You are right that relations of the species are so vague that it's acceptable to consider all human subspecies as unique species and subcategories of Genus Homo. We could also include Homo Superior as subcategory to both Genus Homo and Humans (as it is now) to emphasize the special relationship between Homo Sapiens and Homo Superior and even leave the Names of the Race as it is (Homo sapiens has two subspecies). But what needs to be done is rewriting of Homo sapiens page to remove the references to other human species being subspecies of Homo sapiens unless someone can provide more information. I'm not well educated about the matter and I think that this article confused me more. --Mrkermit (talk) 16:16, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Already done for the subcategories. I think maybe old handbooks could help, but which one..? Well, also we should stay aware while reading, surprises occurs sometimes unexpected. Undoniel (talk) 16:40, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::In the original OHOTMU Atlanteans are called "a subspecies of Homo sapiens called Homo mermanus". More references could be found from the Wikipedia pages of these species. --Mrkermit (talk) 20:22, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, some directions have to be completed and cleared (meaning: need refs), as they bring as well divisions among the humans: The Lupus sapiens (Wolverine Origins), Vargas (X-Treme X-Men) and Sui Generis (Spider-Man). I haven't the last, and the two other were painful to read.. There is really a lot of material... But I haven't my comics right now (I move a lot those times). Undoniel (talk) 16:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC)